willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Zygon World
Synopsis The Doctor, Georgia and Zac arrive on a peaceful planet to find it's been invaded by Zygons. All they want is a memorial plaque for Conner! What's the mystery behind Student Fajartop, who is destined to save the world? And will Zac and Kaylie ever see the Doctor or Georgia again? Plot The Doctor, Georgia and Zac go to a planet in the recent future to get a plaque for Conner. They arrive at the begginning of an invasion. Professor Makensi, Student Fajartop and Student Null hide in a secret rom behind a bookcase, as the aliens draw near. Student Ron distracts the aliens, who turn out to be Zygons lead by Commander Zagrafix, who kills Student Ron. The Doctor arrives with Georgia and Zac who find Student Ron dead. Professor Makensi and his Students appear, and the Doctor recognises the Fajartop's name. The Doctor tells the legend of Fajartop who apparently stopped the invasion of Yurren. They leave the house and head for the safety of Yurren. Meanwhile, Zizum, a Zygon, had disguised himself as the President so he could lower the safety barriers around Yurren and let the Zygons in. A Guard is killed by Zizum, when he works out that he isn't really the President. Zark meanwhile tells Zagrafix that the Doctor is on the planet and Zagrafix sets out to capture him. The Zygons chase the Doctor and his allies and they split into two groups, Zac, Makensi and Null, and the Doctor, Georgia and Fajartop. The Doctor's group is captured by Zagrafix while Zac's group gets away and begins to cross the edge of a lake, so they can seek refuge in a nearby town. But the Skarasen appears and is about to attack Zac, when two Zygons call it off and take Zac's group to a bunker, where the real President and his colleagues are also held hostage. Zark goes mental when he finds out that Fajartop has been captured and not killed by Zagrafix, as Zark has heard the legend. He knocks out the ships driver Brantok and begins firing lasers at Zagrafix and his captives. The Doctor, Georgia and Fajartop reach Yurren and get to the President's house, Zizum revelas himself and lowers the barriers fully, so the Zygons pour in. Some Yurreni guards kill Zizum and protect the President's house so the Doctor can communicate with the Zygons. Meanwhile, Zagrafix decides that the Skarasen can eat Zac and the others, when he finds out they know the Doctor. The Skarasen is about to attack when thousands of people from Yurren run towards the lake, as they have escaped the Zygons. Student Null stops a Zygon who is about to kill Zac with his gun, but then the Zygon injures Student Null. Zagrafix attacks the President's house but Fajartop kills him and agress a peace treaty with Brantok, without the Doctor's knowledge. The Doctor and Georgia decide to leave and Fajartop is made President of Yurren. Zac arrives back home and meets Kaylie, they together say goodbye to the Doctor forever. But of course in the Doctor's life, goodbye never truly lasts forever. Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Zac Pemberton *Kaylie Watson *Professor Makensi *Student Fajartop *Student Null *Student Ron *The President *Yurreni Guards *Commander Zagrafix *Zizum *Mr Sinkhartep *Zark *Brantok *Shalkotoyp *Zygons New Zygon World, The